This invention relates to a beach pillow having an ice water container built into the pillow's upper surface. A person lying on the beach can rest his/her head on the pillow, with the back of the neck in close proximity to the ice water container, thereby, enabling the person to experience a pleasant cooling sensation on the blood vessels in the neck.
The pillow preferably has a wedge-shaped cross-sectional configuration that provides an inclined head-engaging surface; the pillow is an air-inflatable structure. In certain respects the pillow of this invention is similar to air-inflatable pillows shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,612,645 and 4,528,705. My improved pillow includes a self-contained ice water container not disclosed in the referenced patents.